


Window Dressing

by TheFirstMrsHummel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cannon compliant, M/M, Wetting the bed, post The Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMrsHummel/pseuds/TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: Sometimes it seemed like it didn’t matter how many times Patrick showed him the endlessness of his love, he still worried that there was something that would ruin it all. Some dark corner of David’s past or even his present that would have his practical, sensible fiancé backing away saying yep this is just about enough, I gave it a go but hey everyone has their limits.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212





	Window Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> This started from me imagining what might have happened the night before The Incident to trigger David’s pure happiness *Moira voice* nocturnal enuresis.

“Tell me about the flowers again,” said Patrick, kissing down the side of David’s neck.

“Cream Vendella roses, blue hydrangeas and Odessa black mini calla lilies with nageia nagi greenery,” David gasped, the image of the floral arrangements blooming behind his eyelids.

“It’s going to be so beautiful, David. You’ll make it gorgeous. You always do.” Patrick switched to the other side of David’s throat and this time pressed gentle kisses from the bottom up to his jawline. “What about the cake?”

“A small three tier, smooth creamy fondant with fresh flowers cascading down the… _oh God right there_ …side.”

Patrick’s mouth had found the spot right behind David’s ear that never failed to drive him out of his mind. The combination of the physical affection Patrick was showering on him, while at the same time encouraging David to wax poetic about his plans for their upcoming wedding was bringing David to a heretofore unknown state of bliss.

“It sounds wonderful, David.” A teasing note crept into Patrick’s voice. “I only hope I can live up to the aesthetic.”

David’s heart nearly thudded to a stop. He grasped the sides of Patrick’s face and pulled him out of the crook of his neck so their eyes could meet. Patrick’s brow creased at whatever David’s face was doing at the moment, overwhelmed with love for his fiancé and the things that were only possible for him because Patrick loved him back.

“You being there is the only thing that matters.” David gulped, trying to blink back tears. He couldn’t stand the thought that Patrick might feel like he was some sort of second-tier concern to invitation stationary weights or napkin colors.

“David, I was just kidding.”

“I _would_ marry you under a highway overpass!” The bottle of excellent Pinot Gris they’d shared over dinner loosened David’s tongue, leaving nothing but the unvarnished truth that lived deep within him through every carefully considered moment of wedding planning. “I would marry you anywhere, anytime, under any circumstances. It’s all just window dressing. My _whole life_ was nothing but window dressing until I met you. You said once that I make you feel right, but you…you make me feel real.”

Patrick’s eyes were warm and fond as he cupped David’s cheek. “You’re not nearly as hard to love as you think you are, David Rose. You’ve always been real to me, whether you’re stressing over the placement of lip balms or helping me come out to my parents.”

Joy and relief flooded through David’s body. Sometimes it seemed like it didn’t matter how many times Patrick showed him the endlessness of his love, he still worried that there was something that would ruin it all. Some dark corner of David’s past or even his present that would have his practical, sensible fiancé backing away saying _yep this is just about enough, I gave it a go but hey everyone has their limits_.

“I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care about the window dressing.” When Patrick arched a disbelieving eyebrow, David laughed. “Okay, fine, I care about the window dressing. But it’s not the most important part of all of this, not by a long shot.”

“I know that. You’ve never given me a single moment to doubt it.” Patrick kissed David softly. “I’m just glad we can have all of it. The rightness, and the realness, and the window dressing too. We deserve it all.”

“We do,” whispered David, pressing Patrick’s back into the sheets.

Normally Patrick would wake long before David when he spent the night, but this time David was determined to wear Patrick out to the point where he’d sleep long past David for once.

~*~

David woke up first, but not for the reason he’d expected.

He became aware of an uncomfortable dampness, and a whiff of ammonia penetrated his senses which made no sense at all. His hand reached under the sheets, finding both them and the front of his sleep pants wet. It took a bit longer than it should have for him to figure it out, after way too many questions way too early from a very sleepy and confused Patrick. But when the truth hit him it was like a fist to his solar plexus; he gasped, unable to release he breath he’d sucked in.

_No. No not here, not now. Patrick can never know, never ever know what I’ve done to his clean, tidy bed._

Patrick, of course, being Patrick wouldn’t let it go. Eventually he’d drawn the correct and obvious conclusion.

“Oh my God, David. Did you wet the bed?”

For the first time in their relationship, David wanted to lie to Patrick. Even when Patrick had hidden things from him, David could never fathom a time when he’d want to hide the truth from Patrick. From the moment they’d met David had been completely open about his disastrous past and present struggles. He wanted Patrick to know all the ugly bits of him, so there would be no question about what he was getting himself into with David.

This was different, though, the shame and self-loathing coursing through him so violently it was physically painful. This was something he thought he’d left far behind him, baggage he would have never expected Patrick to deal with.

“No.” The word came out so small, so tiny and frail, he wasn’t even sure Patrick had heard it. He could see in his fiancé’s eyes that he had though, becoming soft and sympathetic. “I have to go.” Everything inside of him was screaming to run as far and as fast as he could, away from the humiliation of soiling the bed that had been the location of some of his happiest memories. Ruining them, just like he always ruined everything eventually.

Patrick wasn’t acting like he’d ruined everything though. His voice was calm, taking control of the situation while somehow still joking easily about it, like nothing had changed for him. Like it was no worse than when David had left the lid of one of his Tupperware containers on the stovetop and melted it, or that time he’d accidentally deleted a spreadsheet Patrick had worked most of the morning on (which was how David, for the first time in his life, had learned about the existence of the Recycle Bin on computers). He’d even looked worried when he’d asked David if they could take divorce off the table.

So David tried to chill, or at least as much as he was capable of. He took shower after shower until he felt clean enough to leave the bathroom. He refused to consume any liquids, even turning down the newly delivered cold-pressed apple cider from the Gruber’s orchard in Oak Valley. He’d been pissed off that Patrick had put a plastic sheet on the bed, as if David was a fucking toddler or something, but in his heart he knew that the same sane, steady practicality that made Patrick want to protect his mattress was the same quality that made him feel like his thirty-six year old fiancé peeing in their bed wasn’t even remotely breakup-worthy. Realizing that his mother’s visit to the store was about to push him over the edge into saying something he’d absolutely regret, he’d left in a huff to lick his wounds at the motel for a while.

When he returned Patrick welcomed him back with a tender kiss. “Missed you.”

David sighed, some of the tension of the day finally draining out of his body. He still defaulted to self-depreciation though. “Can’t help but wonder why.”

“Because I love you,” said Patrick. “And I never want you anywhere but here with me.”

With that handful of words, David let himself believe that it could just be that easy. “I love you too.”

“Do you mind if I take off a little early today?” Patrick’s eyes darted over to the windows at the front of the store. “I have an errand to run, and was thinking about picking up some Thai food in Elmdale for dinner. You could come over later, we could finish binging _Cheer_ on Netflix.”

“There’s three more episodes left. Might be kind of a late night to head back to the motel after.” He knew what Patrick was trying to do, but it made him feel better to confirm what he was pretty sure Patrick was asking for.

“You could stay over. I’d really like you to.”

Love and acceptance washed over David, soothing the lingering embarrassment and discomfort a bit more. “Okay,” he said. “You can leave early, and I guess I could spend the night too. If that’s what you really want.”

“That’s what I really want.”

*~*

This time it was a noise that woke David up before Patrick. Much like the day before, the source was hard to put his finger on with his sleep-clouded brain, but he quickly recognized it as the crinkling of the mattress protector. David bit his lip, gingerly sliding his hand down into the sheets, gratefully finding everything completely dry. He sighed heavily in relief, as Patrick rolled over towards him.

“Everythin’ okay?” Patrick asked, cracking a sleepy eye open.

“Yeah.” David slid down a little so that their faces were aligned. He kissed Patrick’s forehead softly. “Everything’s perfect.”


End file.
